The invention relates to a device for beam adjustment in an optical beam path having at least two mutually independent light sources, in particular in a beam path of a preferably high or extremely high resolution microscope, the beams of the light sources requiring to be superposed in a common illumination beam path.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a corresponding method, in particular for applying the inventive device.
Generically determinative devices with the aid of which the light from at least two mutually independent light sources is united in a common beam path are known from practice. It is usual there to adjust the beam position by using the beams to be superposed in order to image a sample with exceptionally small structures. Use is made to this end of, inter alia, so-called beads that have a diameter of from 20 nm to 1 μm. These very small structures are imaged microscopically, the aim being to superpose the associated images congruently. The beams are adjusted by manually setting tilting angles and parallel offset.